


Más allá de las estrellas

by KillerQueen20



Series: Entre las estrellas [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Ambos se amaron mucho antes del edén y las estrellas fueron testigo de elloSecuela de Entre las estrellas.





	Más allá de las estrellas

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Crowley? —cuestiono Aziraphale ese día, cuyos ojos brillaban con aquella curiosidad propia de él.

Ese simple cuestionamiento tomó por sorpresa al nombrado, aunque, honestamente, ya no debería sorprenderse, su ángel se había hecho experto en eso de hacer preguntas estrambóticas en los momentos menos esperados.

—¿Qué... qué has dicho ángel? —preguntó, aún pasmado por la pregunta hecha.

—Pregunté si... ¿haz amado a alguien antes de mí? —repitió el ángel con una sonrisa tímida, sabía que sus preguntas podían llegar a ofuscar a su pareja por lo que siempre agradecía que tuviera la paciencia para responder cada uno de sus cuestionamientos.

Por primera vez en milenios, el demonio no supo qué decir. Por supuesto que había amado a alguien, al mismo Aziraphale quien ni siquiera sabía que fue el mismo Crowley quien había creado estrellas, planetas y constelaciones solo para él, no sabía que se habían amado mucho antes del edén, sin la necesidad de palabras, solo con miradas llenas de amor.

Hace mucho que había desistido en tratar de hacerlo recordar esos tiempos, se había enfocado totalmente en crear nuevos recuerdos, dejando atrás cualquier cosa que fuera dolorosa para ellos. Pero esta era su oportunidad, un último intento de despertar los recuerdos en la mente del ángel.

—Pues la respuesta es sí, me enamore de alguien más —dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta como si se estuviera preparando para contar una historia.

—Oh ¿sí?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? —cuestiono Aziraphale, su tono se había vuelto un desanimado al oír la respuesta del demonio, pero aun así su curiosidad lo había hecho interesarse un poco.

—Fue... no lo sé exactamente, pero fue antes del edén, conocí a un ángel que me hizo experimentar lo que era el amor —

—¿Un ángel? —murmuró Aziraphale sorprendido, aunque poco después Crowley lo hizo callar con un pequeño gesto

—Sí, el ángel más bello que pudieras imaginar, tenía unos hermosos ojos que brillaban cual estrellas, una sonrisa que te podía poner de rodillas y... —se quedó en silencio por un momento para volver su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Aziraphale, admiró a su ángel como quien contempla a las estrellas, como si fuera la primera vez.

Por su parte, Aziraphale no podía evitar sentirse celoso, Crowley hablaba de aquel ángel con tal dulzura y terneza que sentía cierta envidia hacia el ángel desconocido. Aun así, permitió que el demonio siguiera hablando.

—Cuando lo vi por primera vez, no pude... bueno, era imposible no enamorarse de un ser tan hermoso como él, quería darle algo tan majestuoso como el, así que cree una galaxia, una galaxia para él, tan llena de vida, pero a la vez misteriosa, tan sublime como lo era ese ángel.

Crowley terminó su relato y volteo a ver al ángel, quien lo miraba con gesto interesado. Al ver que el demonio ya había terminado de hablar, Aziraphale empezó a cuestionarlo.

—¿Y luego? ¿Qué paso después?

El demonio negó suavemente con la cabeza, ligeramente decepcionado. Su intento había sido hecho en vano, pero no importaba, tenían un gran futuro por delante que el pasado quedaba en segundo plano.

—Otro día será ángel —dijo para luego acercarse a Aziraphale y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Quédate a dormir aquí esta noche, Crowley —dijo de repente Aziraphale haciendo sonrojar totalmente al demonio.

Crowley había quedado más rojo que su cabellera y no era para menos, aquella proposición hecha de improviso lo había tomado por sorpresa (¡otra vez!) y aunque sabía que la propuesta del ángel fue hecha con total inocencia, para un demonio como él, eso podía tener otras connotaciones.

—No, no lo creo ángel, me tengo que ir —contestó nerviosamente, algo atípico en un demonio como él.

Se acercó rápidamente al ángel para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en ese instante Aziraphale volteo, haciendo que sus labios chocaran. El beso solo apenas duró unos segundos, pero aun así ambos se separaron totalmente rojos, como si los hubieran atrapado haciendo alguna travesura.

—¡Que tengas una agradable velada, Crowley! —exclamó Aziraphale mientras empujaba al demonio hasta la salida para luego cerrar la puerta en su cara, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

Se recargo en la puerta, aun totalmente sonrojado. Aquel no había sido su primer beso, pero hubo algo que lo hizo sentir absolutamente diferente a otras ocasiones, como si algo cálido se hubiera removido en su interior.

_No debe ser nada, _pensó el ángel mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararse un té para olvidarse de lo sucedido.

[...]

Al ser un ángel, Aziraphale podía prescindir del sueño así que había dedicado toda la noche a lectura, o al menos lo intentaba porque lo sucesos ocurridos anteriormente lo no dejaban concentrarse o pensar con total claridad.

Frustrado, tomó otro sorbo té antes de cerrar su libro, un poco molesto por no poder leerlo.

Apenas se había levantado del sillón cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho y como poco a poco fue faltándole la respiración. Logró volver a sentarse en el sillón, pero en ese momento, lo recordó todo. 

Fue como si de repente pudiera verlo todo con total nitidez, como si un velo frente a él que no le permitió ver la realidad con total claridad hubiera desaparecido de un momento a otro, como si en ese instante dios hubiera dicho _"Que se haga la luz"._

Y aquella luz se hizo, llegó en forma de recuerdos.

Recordó su sonrisa, su cabello, su mirada... tan dorada como el polvo de estrellas que siempre cubría su rostro como si fueran pecas. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio y lo que sintió en ese momento, parecían destinados a estar juntos desde aquel momento.

Que todos aquellos recuerdos regresaran a su mente le hizo sentir una enorme felicidad. Pero con la alegría también viene el dolor y lo sintió cuando a su mente llegaron los instantes más angustiosos de su entera existencia.

Recordó cómo vio con total impotencia a su ser amado caer, como estiraba su mano tratando de evitar su caída, cuando sus alas se quemaban hasta volverse negras y se convertía en un caído, uno de nombre...

_"¡Mi nombre es Raphael!"_

Aquella frase, aquella voz hizo que una sensación cálida lo invadiera.

Raphael, Raphael, Raphael... Crowley.

Esa fue la pieza faltante para resolver el rompecabezas. Amó a Crowley, incluso antes de que fuera Crowley, cuando ambos eran solo ángeles que se amaban furtivamente entre los pasillos del cielo. Sintió el peso de toda una vida asentarse en su pecho

—Oh, mi Raphael —negó —Mi Crowley, ni siquiera entiendo cómo... —pero él no necesitaba comprender nada, el solo necesitaba sentir, amar y llorar.

Aziraphale se tapa la cara con las manos y se echa a llorar. Aquel llanto llena la librería de una tristeza que se mezcla rápidamente con una sensación a alivio, después de años de ignorar todo aquello por fin es libre, libre de amar al demonio que lo ha esperado desde hace tantos milenios, amarlo sin que nada o nadie pueda evitarlo.

[...]

Apareció frente a la puerta del demonio con un milagro, tocó la puerta con ansia, esperando una rápida contestación del demonio.

Afortunadamente, Crowley abrió pronto la puerta, desconcertado por el hecho de que su ángel apareciera frente a su puerta a aquellas horas de la noche. Aziraphale entró con rapidez a los aposentos del demonio, sin decir ni una palabra.

El ángel se derrumbó inmediatamente al ver al demonio, las lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro como si de un diluvio se tratara. Crowley solo miró atónito a Aziraphale, su ángel está llorando y él estaba dispuesto a pelear con el culpable de aquello.

Levantó su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de su ángel, limpiando cualquier rastro de tristeza de su rostro.

—¿Quién te hizo llorar ángel? Fue ese idiota de Gabriel ¿no es así? Ya se las verá conmigo —dijo casi en un susurro, con la amenaza implícita en su voz, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de Aziraphale.

Aziraphale suelta una pequeña risa mientras niega con la cabeza para luego dedicarle una sonrisa. Al parecer esa sonrisa fue contagiosa, porque poco después Crowley le sonríe de vuelta.

Le sonríe como cuando ambos se encontraban en el cielo y se miraban casi con timidez.

Le sonríe como cuando le regaló aquellas estrellas y constelaciones, cuando le dio toda aquella galaxia, solo para él.

—¡Oh! Mi Raphael, digo, mi Crowley ¿cómo pude hacerte esto? —preguntó mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos y empiezan a deslizarse suavemente por sus mejillas.

Crowley abrió los ojos completamente, unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a decorar sus mejillas, pero aun así una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, tomó el rostro de su ángel con ambas manos y lo acercó hasta el suyo hasta que sus labios finalmente chocaron. 

Permanecen así durante unos minutos, como si ambos fueran viajeros que encuentran agua en medio de un desierto tras un largo viaje. Recobrando lo que alguna vez creyeron perdido.

Finalmente recuperan la compostura, se separan sin dejar de soltar pequeñas risas nerviosas y con las lágrimas secas. No dijeron nada durante unos momentos, pero no era necesario, las palabras nunca fueron necesarias entre ellos.

—Me recuerdas ángel, ¡Me has recordado! —logró pronunciar el demonio con la voz temblorosa

—Sí, pero supongo que tú ya lo sabías todo ¿no es así? —respondió el ángel con suspicacia.

Sorprendentemente para un demonio, Crowley se siente avergonzado, asiente levemente mientras se muerde un labio.

—No.… no estás enojado, ¿verdad? —pregunta con una timidez nada propia de él. —Trate de hacértelo recordar, pero era un poco difícil...—

Aziraphale lo calló con una simple mirada —No estoy enojado Crowley, ¿cómo podría enojarme contigo? —

—Tengo que ser honesto ángel, temía que nunca me recordarás como yo a ti —confesó el demonio sintiendo su rostro enrojecer.

—Crowley, créeme cuando te digo que incluso cuando mi mente no recordara algo al interior mío siempre me llevaba hacia ti, siempre. — 

Crowley solo sonríe, acerca a Aziraphale hacia él para luego abrazarlo, aferrándose al ángel como si su vida dependiera de aquello y dejando escapar un sollozo, ya lo había dejado ir varias veces y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir o hacer sufrir a su ángel otra vez.

—Supongo que el encontrarnos todo este tiempo no eran simples coincidencias ¿verdad? —dijo, mientras sentía como Crowley empezaba a repartir besos por todo su rostro.

Crowley no contestó, se mantiene ocupado besando a su ángel, a su Aziraphale. Lo mira con ternura y sin pensarlo siquiera soltó la siguiente pregunta:

—Cásate conmigo, ángel

—Crowley... — 

—No, no digas nada ángel —le interrumpe el demonio —Sé que voy a arrepentirme si te dejo ir otra vez, así que, ¿Qué dices ángel? ¿Pasarías el resto de la eternidad conmigo?

Por un momento, Aziraphale no sabe qué decir, los ojos dorados de Crowley lo miran fijamente, expectantes por una respuesta, de pronto una enorme seguridad invadió al ángel y se da cuenta que es ahora o nunca:

—Si Crowley, sí quiero casarme contigo

Crowley vuelve a llorar, pero esta vez son lágrimas de felicidad, oculta su rostro el hombro de su Aziraphale mientras que el ángel le susurra cosas a su oído.

—Ángel, te amé, te amo y siempre te amare, te lo prometo —murmuró el demonio para luego tomar las manos del ángel y besar con delicadeza sus nudillos.

—Yo siempre lo hice y siempre lo hare, Crowley —dijo con total seguridad Aziraphale, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

—Mi ángel 

—Mi demonio

Crowley lo mira sonriente mientras admira el rostro de su ángel, guardando cada detalle de él en lo más profundo de su mente, apreciando cada parte de él

—¿Quieres ir a ver las estrellas, ángel? —le preguntó con afecto, casi con adoración.

Aziraphale niega mientras sonríe dulcemente y ríe con afabilidad.

—Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó el demonio acariciando el cabello del peliblanco.

Aziraphale colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del demonio, acercando su rostro hacia el de él para darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Más allá de las estrellas, querido—


End file.
